erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Kotone
Kotone Takanashi, labeled , was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as a member of the Mutant Maggots. She returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Personality Kotone is usually shown to be a kind, jovial and polite person. She is also a kind girl who likes helping others. She is also calm and mature. She is also shown to be caring as she cared about her friends' well-being, even Megumi and Mike's. She also dislikes her friends being insulted as seen in Runaway Model when she yelled at Anne Maria for insulting Zoey and telling that Zoey's design on the maggot was not good. She's also hardworking, as she carries her duties as a Miko for the sake of her family, this was because her older sister, Mikoto fell sick after working hard on the shrine, despite her poor health. She is also determinated, never giving up on everything, even Mal is aware of it. She is also romantic, as she believes in love and romance and that love would bring the "Fate of Love" and would always support every couple and soon to be couples and fears that it would be permanently separated and broken up, even if is Scott's fault. Despite her kind nature, however, she's shown to be a hostile person who takes Scott's schemes very bad. She is also shown to be temperamental and stubborn despite her maturity. When angered enough, Kotone lets her rage take over, such as when she witnessed Scott knocked Mike (as Vito) out cold and when Zoey nearly breaks up with him, although she briefly calms down to tell "Vito" to wait for Zoey and again when Zoey forgives Mike, her anger is so terrifying, according to Megumi, however, her rage is calmed when Mike gained control of his alternate personalities, although she still focused on go after Scott and punish him. Kotone is so frightened of losing those around her in hands of someone who is pure evil, who would awaken and eventually cause the end of the world that she suffers recurring nightmares of recent events of Total Drama All-Stars involving Mal and his actions. One of Kotone's biggest regrets is the time not able to protect Mike from get hit on the head, so Mal would take over him, which she saw in her nightmare. She also refuses to believe the fact that Mike is an alternate personality, while Mal is the original one, which is not exactly true. Kotone also demostrated she can sense evil, even evil within, as she was able to sense Mal. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In To Catch a Fairy, Kotone examinated the butterfly net and its size. She gets angry when Scott says it's just Coco wearing gothic clothes. She tries to throw her ofuda at Coco, but hesitated, since she's aware of Coco being Hollie's best friend and she wouldn't forgive herself even if she has pure evil energy inside her, if she harms her, as explained in her confessional, where she wonders how to help her. Appearances Trivia *Her given name, Kotone means "harp sound" in japanese. *Kotone, Dawn, Shana, Coco, Gwen, Lindsay, Megumi (in her summer outfit), Sylvia, and Izzy are the only female contestants in the series to wear a skirt. *Kotone noticeably shares many similarities with Shane: **Both are of japanese ethnicity. **Both have black hair, brown eyes, and blue as their color scheme. **Both have a grudge against the main antagonists of the opposite gender as them, of their first seasons because of their actions back there. **Both became aware of Mal's existance in Total Drama All-Stars. **Both were the only two contestants to be brought back to the show as something entirely different from a contestant. **Both of their labels are based on japanese customs. **Both have japanese-based weapons of choice. *Along with Dawn, Selene, Skullgal, Alyssa, Erin, Wing, and Amanda, she is a contestants and/or non-contestants to possess magic or supernatural abilities. Gallery Overall= Kotone 2.png|Kotone in her summer seifuku. Kotone in Miko Outfit.png|Kotone in her Miko attire. Kotone normal outfit 2.png|Kotone in her normal outfit. Kotone summer outfit 2.png|Kotone in her second normal outfit. Kotone in swimsuit.png|Kotone in her swimsuit. Kotone in pajamas.jpg|Kotone in her sleepwear. Kotone as sailor mars by bubblemomoko15-d7jmupe.png|Kotone cosplaying as Sailor Mars. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Hope Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure contestants